


Winning

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Kimi wins the WDC by just one point to Sebastian Vettel at the 2017 Abu Dhabi Grand Prix.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I thought of whilst discussing what would happen if there was one point separating Kimi and Seb.

As Kimi crosses the line, all he can hear is cheering and the blood roaring in his head.

A voice comes on the radio, but he can barely hear it.

"KIMI YOU DID IT, YOU'RE A TWO TIME WORLD CHAMPION. YOU DID IT!"

World Champion.

It had taken him 10 years to achieve this. 10 years. He was now a double World Champion.

There's a flash of red at his side and Kimi turns to see the other Ferrari beside him, it's driver giving him a thumbs up.

Sebastian.

His main competitor this season who Kimi has just snatched the title off of by one point.

Kimi glances over and returns the wave.

Would Sebastian be angry that his glory had been taken from him?

Kimi pulls into Parc Ferme and the next few minutes passes by in a blur of noise and lights. He remembers the sea of red as his mechanics and team congratulate him, the feeling of Sebastian hugging him and Lewis patting his helmet. He remembers being almost pulled into the weighing room and getting weighed before he is ushered into the cool down room.

Inside the room, Kimi removes his helmet and runs a shaking hand through his hair. He's World Champion...he can't believe it. He grabs a bottle of water from the table and drains it all in one gulp, the water a welcome relief to his parched throat, and then discards the empty bottle in the bin.

Kimi turns around and comes face to face with Sebastian as he enters the room.

Sebastian takes one look at Kimi and a smile as bright as the sun appears on his face.

Without warning, Sebastian practically runs towards Kimi and throws his arms around him, spinning him in circles around the room.

When Sebastian finally puts him down, Kimi looks at Sebastian through his dizziness and finds himself being pulled towards the German and into a kiss.

Kimi is surprised, this is their first public kiss and Sebastian chooses here and now to kiss him in front of the whole damn world.

And Kimi cannot find it in himself to mind.

When Sebastian pulls away from him, he looks into Kimi's eyes and bites his lip. It's clear that he's now worried he's done something wrong.

Kimi smiles crookedly at Sebastian and leans in to kiss him, telling him he was okay with it. Sebastian smiles into the kiss and pulls him closer.

They part with their foreheads touching, Sebastian gazing into Kimi's eyes lovingly.

"I'm so proud of you." Sebastian whispers, placing a kiss on Kimi's forehead.

Kimi smiles up at him, his eyes shining with happiness. "I was worried you'd be mad."

Sebastian frowns at him. "Why would I be mad?"

"Well you know, you lost the title to me..." Kimi says with a shrug.

"Kimi, you should have known I would not have been mad! I'd have rather it had gone to you then anyone else," Sebastian reaches for Kimi's hand, "Did you not see how much I wanted you to win this?"

Kimi shakes his head, no he had not really paid any attention to Sebastian much, not with his head focused on winning the title.

"I was rooting for you, every step of the way." Sebastian murmurs, gazing into Kimi's eyes.

A slight cough interrupts the pair and they turn to see Chase Carey standing beside them looking amused.

"I think you two need to get on the podium?" Chase asks, raising his eyebrow.

Kimi flushes red, he had forgotten there were other people in the room. Still, who cared. He was going to retire after all this had been dealt with so it didn't really matter to him.

Besides, from the look of happiness in Sebastian's eyes, coming out now had been the right thing to do.

No more sneaking around the Paddock or motor-homes. No more getting keys to each other's hotel rooms or having to hide their feelings around the track, no more hiding.

Sebastian takes Kimi's hand in his and all but drags him out of the room and towards the podium where the fans scream their name and the cameras flash all over the world.

And it's here that Sebastian grabs Kimi's champagne soaked race suit and kisses him in front of the entire crowd, lights flashing everywhere and cheers filling the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
